The New Girl at Camp Half-Blood
by nkcdreams0319
Summary: For the world of the half-bloods everything is quiet, to quiet. When the new girl come's and changes everything they know, will it be for better or worse, will she help save them from the newest threat, or join it. Ether way she will change there lives forever, and they will change hers.(K-Plus for safety)


**NOTICE: I OWN NOTHING, RICK RIORDAN OWN"S EVERYTHING, EXCEPT SABRINA, I OWN SABRINA AND THE PLOT, I OWN THAT TO.**

 _Camp Half-Blood had been quiet, very quiet for the last few days, unnerving everyone. No quests, no prophesies, no monster attacks. Everyone was worried, so when thing's started happening again they were unsure of how they felt. No one wanted battles again, they wanted free time, but with no battles it made them feel helpless like fish in a barrel.  
_

 _ **Percy's POV**_

After the whole camp had heard a very loud noise almost as though a hellhound was attacking its prey quite fiercely, and then heard and saw nothing for almost an hour I elected myself and Annabeth to go check it out and look for the camper it had eaten. We were walking through the forest slowly, staying close with our weapons held in defensive positions. Just as we were about to give up and go back to camp, we heard a blood curdling scream. We immediately bolted to the source of the scream only to find a girl 12 maybe 13 holding a large stick and hitting a hellhound repeatedly in the head. The hellhound then turned its head grabbed the stick and shattered it causing her to fly backwards, but before it could advance on the girl we advanced on it and took it down with surprising ease. We both turned and looked for the girl, it took me a minute but in the shadows of a tree, almost invisible, was the girl. I pointed her out to Annabeth and we started to move close which, in turn, caused her to yelp and move further into the shadows. Annabeth then waved her hand at me to slow down and let her take control of the situation, which I did gladly.

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

After I waved Percy back I inched closer till I was in whisper/talking distance.

"This is Percy and I'm Annabeth, can you tell me your name, please". I asked softly.

"Sabrina" I heard her say in a barely audible voice.

"can you come out of there please" she nodded her head crawled out stood up and dusted herself off. She had straight, long, jet black hair that went down to her middle and covered over half of her face. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were brown with a darker tint to them. Her clothes consisted of a black T with grey pocadots, black shorts that went down to her knees, and black sneakers with baby blue socks. She was covered in dirt and a few scratch's here and there.

I turned to Percy and said"we need to take her to Chiron"

"If you are going to take me, may I go home and get my stuff first" she said quietly.

"Of course" I said a little to loud "where do you live".

* * *

An hour and a half later we were walking past some old stores when she turned abruptly in to an ally way and over a fence, we followed. She led us past an old closed Antique's shop to a shack covered in mold and looking ready to fall in on its self, she walked over propped the door on the edge of the store and walked in. She pulled out a backpack and a duffle bag and started putting clothes and other essential objects onto them, she pulled them out of old drawers, pots, hiding places, and the ceiling. When she was done she walked up to us and said bluntly yet softly "we can go now" and walked of.

Percy rambled about where she lived and her health the whole way back to camp, when we got back to camp we immediately went to Chiron.

 _ **Will's pov**_

I was siting out side of Nico's cabin waiting for him to come back, even though he would not be back for at least another 8 hours, I didn't care. I was sitting happily waiting for him to be done helping his dad and come home when Leo came bounding towards me stopping at my feet panting and trying to say some thing.

"Ch-Chiron w-w...wants you at the b-big h-house...immediately" he said panting. So me and Leo half jogged back up to the big house and I immediately noticed Percy, Annabeth, Calypso, and Jason siting on the ping-pong table and Piper, Frank, Hazel, and now Leo playing a card game on the floor. Chiron was standing in the back next to a chair with what I assumed to be a girl sitting in it, with long jet black hair covering almost all of her with her knees covering her face and torso, she also had very pale legs. The first thing that came out of my mouth was "what about Nico, he isn't here yet, Shouldn't we wait?" Chiron then answered with a shocking reply.

"It's actually good he's not here, we have a lot to talk about, besides he'll come in later." he then turned to the "girl?" and said "can you stand up please?" she complied, she was indeed a girl about 12 to 13 with long silky jet black hair that went past her middle and cascaded around her body covering all but a sliver of her face with a slight curl at the end. The eye that I did see was dark brown almost a black misty color, her lips were pulled into slits but by the looks of them they would be a rich red color. Her skin was very pale looking and her clothes consisted of a black T with gray swirled circles, her shorts were black with something written on the bottom edges and they went down to her knees. Her shoes were black with very dark almost invisible purple waves and baby blue socks. She was staring down at her shoes as though I'd be disgusted by her, she gave me an odd sense of familiarity.

"This is Sabrina Finn, Daughter of Hades, Nico and Hazels little sister" Chiron announced. Hazel proceeded to squeal and hug Sabrina making her look like she wanted a shell to hide in. Chiron then had Hazel take Sabrina to get some food and explain camp then explained how we needed to get a bed and some drawers set up on the other side of Nico's cabin for her to stay in, which we will tell Nico about before she moves in, of course. We then proceeded to set up the other side of Nico's cabin well avoiding touching any thing of his and then going back to the big house to introduce ourselfs then wait for him to get back.

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_

Well waiting for this Nico to get here I was offered lots of food in which I declined all of it before getting a lecture on health by the one named Will and then eating it just to shut him up. After to many hours of people doing things with their friends and ignoring me except Will who sat next to me and painfully tried to spark a conversation every thirty minutes or-so till they all got up and shuffled my out the door behind them. After a minute of walking we got to a cabin that I couldn't see from the back of the group, they started knocking very hard and very loud over and over again till a boy about their age with black hair that went down to his shoulders, black eyes, pale pale skin, and what looked to be a black T opened the door with a scowl and a look like he was ready to chop off our heads.

"what do you want, I was sleeping" he said very dangerously. All of his friends were very "giddy" as he talked. He waited a moment before saying "what are you all happy about?"

"We have something important to show you" Will and Percy said simultaneously. they then parted and someone push me forward from behind by my shoulders with me pushing back slightly. They all crowded back behind me and next to me as I looked down at my shoes wanting to disappear. I could feel him looking me up and down before saying

"Who's this?" he asked still with an edge to his voice.

"This is Sabrina Finn, daughter of Hades." Percy said. Nico looked at me quizzically then asked

"What do you want me to do?" Just before Percy was about to say something I piped up.

"It's ok, I get that a lot, can you take my home please?" I had directed my question to Percy before looking back at my shoes. Percy then decided to freak out on me.

" **Home, home, you call that a home, it's an old run down shack covered in mold ready to collapse in on it's self and so clustered that the space your living in is a little bigger than a closet, not to mention you have to steel all your clothes and food just to survive.** " he sputtered at me. For some unknown reason I snapped at this. Turning my head at him and showing almost all of my face(which I never do) and start screaming at him.

" **Well when you have to** **live by yourself for 6 and a half years of your life needing to steal to live then your standards on living tend go down, so yes that small, dirty, moldy, rats hole is my home, and id like to go back to it, please."** I immediately turn my head letting my hair go in front of my face and feeling the sting of tears in my eye's stomp about 3 to 4 feet away and turn half way around trying to hide my tears. Then after a moment I hear a soothing voice that makes me to cry more say

"Hi I'm Nico" I snap my neck and head in his direction as he continues talking "Nico di angelo, son of Hades, would you like to join me in my cabin as you are now my technical half-sister?" I look at him for a second trying to see if hes joking waiting for me to accept just to laugh at me before I can come inside. I don't see it, so I walk cautiously up to him, he opens the cabin door to let me in, I stop at the door and look up at him for reassurance, he nods his head and I walk inside before he shuts the door to talk to his friends well I look around.(I immediately turn the thermostat down 12 degrees.)

 _ **Nico's pov**_

After spending two days in the underworld because one of my dad's hazard awareness zombies fell into a pool of acid, and then he needed me to take his place for a bit. When I got back I went looking for Will, he wasn't at the Apollo cabin and he wasn't at the infirmary. I was very tired so I went to my cabin to sleep, upon entering my cabin I found a bed and drawers set up on the usually empty side of the cabin, I figured someone from another cabin new I would be gone so they stayed in here to get away from there siblings, which I don't blame them for. Instead of dwelling on the bed I went to sleep.

 _"I'm floating in darkness, calm, quiet, soothing darkness. After some time I feel land under my feet still surrounded in the darkness, then I hear screaming, one, no two, no three, no seven, no more than I can hear, but guessing I'd say 12 or so people screaming with pain and suffering, some calling out my name to help them. Before I can do anything I'm chained to the ground, I can distinguish some of the voices, Percy's, Will's, Hazel's, and Annabeths's, the other are to indistinguishable. I hear someone laughing, laughing at me, at my pain, at my friends pain, it's a familiar voice but I cant place it.  
_

 _"There suffering because of you, ya know, because of you there going to die slow and painful deaths, because of you there lives are over." It's a familiar voice but i just cant place it, the person starts maniacally laughing. I hear banging, loud repeated banging over and over and over._

I sleepily open my eyes to loud repeated banging on my cabin door. I angrily march over to it(secretly glad my nightmare was over and they woke me) and open it to see all my friends standing there looking at me happily. "What do you want, I was sleeping." I said putting some edge in my voice. After a some time I realized they were all really giddy about something, so I asked

"What are you all happy about?" I asked questioningly.

"We have something important to show you" Will and Percy said simultaneously. Than all my friends parted and Frank pushed a girl 12 maybe 13 up to me, she did not agree with his actions.

"Who's this?" I asked a little more dangerously than I meant to.

"This is Sabrina Finn, daughter of Hades." Percy said. All I could do was look at her as though she was about to disappear. She didn't. Then I asked

"What do you want me to do?" I could tell Percy wanted to say something, but before he could, the girl spoke. She said

"It's ok, I get that alot, can you take my home please?" Her question was directed at Percy so I guessed he knew were she lived than. The question irritated him and he blew up at the girl.

" **Home, home, you call that a home, it's an old run down shack covered in mold ready to collapse in on it's self and so clustered that the space your living in is a little bigger than a closet, not to mention you have to steel all your clothes and food just to survive.** " he sputtered at the girl, then she turned to him and started to scream at him."

 **Well when you live by yourself for 6 and a half years of your life** **needing to steal to live then your standards on living tend go down, so yes that small, dirty, moldy, rats hole is my home, and id like to go back to it** **please.** " She than turned and marched about 3 to 4 feet away and tried to hide her tears. Knowing how she felt, what it was live to lose your family and be homeless. After a few moments I said in my most comforting, caring, "mother-tending-to-her-broken-child ", "I'll-make-it-all-better" voice and said

"Hi I'm Nico" she snapped her head in my direction, I continued talking "Nico di angelo, son of Hades, would you like to join me in my cabin as you are now my technical sister?" She looks at my a second probably trying to see if I was joking(my friends were also looking at me strangely, but I was ignoring them for the moment) and after a moment decided to walk up to me as I opened the door for her to go in, she stop's at the door looking at me for reassurance, I nod and she walks in, I then shut the door so I can talk to my friends.

"What was that?" "How did you do that?" "when did you learn to do that?" "I didn't know you could do that!" "You _can_ be caring!" question after question, statement after statement coming out of their mouths like a fountain.

" ** _everyone shut up_** " I screamed, shutting everyone up instantly. "One question at a time, please" and to nobody's surprise Percy starts jumping up and down with his hand in the air saying "me me me" over and over again.

"Yes, Percy"

"I didn't know you had a caring side!" Percy said which got Annabeth to slap his upside his head.

"Well I do, anyone else?" "No one, ok, I have some." So for the next hour and a half or so we talked about Sabrina, showing her around camp, and my "caring side." After we finished talking everyone went back to what ever it is they do, but will stayed to talk, apparently he would be not staying in my cabin as much seeing as Sabrina was here now. I agreed it was the right thing to do, even if I didn't like it. I then entered my cabin, seeing it would be dinner in 2 hours decided to talk to Sabrina.

 ** _Will's pov_**

After everyone left I stayed behind to explain why I needed to stay away more, he agreed even though I could tell he didn't want to. After he went inside I headed to the infirmary to check on the patients, when dinner came I was sitting at our table waiting for Nico and Sabrina when I saw a black figure out the corner of my eye and turned to see Nico with his arm around Sabrina, who looked determined to not look at anyone. Nico then guided her over to our table slide her in next to me then sat next to her and after getting there food, which consisted of less then half there plate's, I watched them eat and then they sat. I decided to explain than that that was not healthy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BOTH NEED WAY MORE FOOD THAN THAT TO SUSTAIN YOUR SELF'S." They both gave out the exact groan as I started piling meats and vegetables on the plates. Nico whispered something in her ear and she groaned again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone else trying not to laugh. Then Sabrina looked up at me with a look I couldn't quite place and made a shiver go down my spine before saying something very weird. She said

"Your a very special boy Will, a very special boy." And then started eating what I put on her plate, she then turned to Nico(who wasn't eating) whispered something in his ear and then he started eating to. Creepy, just creepy. I thought. Through out the rest of that day she was nice to me even though she didn't want to, much. After lunch I got Percy and Jason aside to talk.

"Do you think something is off with Sabrina?" I asked quietly like she might be listening.

"She seems fine to me" "yea fine" was there responses, which made me face palm.

"Did you hear what she told me at lunch today?"

"No, I was busy with Annabeth with the plans for tomorrows capture the flag."

"I was eating."

"She said, and I quote "Your a very special boy Will, a very special boy." that's totally creepy, right!?"

"yea that is creepy."

"what do you think she meant by you a very special boy?"

"Do you think she saw you in the future saving the world or something!?" Percy said irritatingly.

"She not a Oracle Percy." Was Jason's "snarky" response.

"No, it's almost like she knows something about me that I don't know. Freaks me out." We all shuddered

"Wait, do you think she knows something about all of us we don't know?" Me and Percy both raised our eyebrows and gave him a look.

"Why do you think that Jason?"

"Because she keeps giving me this look like she analyzing me, like I did an impossible feat. Like ate fire or something. Make's me feel like a science experiment."

"Are you sure it's not a, 'how can someone be this stupid' look?" I couldn't help but laugh a little, Jason then punched Percy in the arm.

"ow" "that hurt."

"It's meant to." Percy proceeded to pout.

"I'd love to talk more, but I have to get to the infirmary. Bye." I waved and headed to the infirmary even more confused than before. Thing's were going good, then dinner came. We were all sitting at the table when Sabrina sat next to me and said

"Were you talking about me today?" She didn't even look at me, I immediately glance at Percy and Jason who look as nervous as I feel, or I could look that nervous

to. She looked up at me and twirled her fork as if saying, sooooo.

"Um I-i mean we.. or I was... I mean it was... just I-i-i...um..." I had no words, just unfinished excuses. I was done for.

"So yes, good to know it was you, all three of you." She pointed her fork at us then went back to eating, if i wasn't sitting next to her I don't think I would of heard her with her light wispy voice. For a second I thought I imaged it, but Percy and Jason were just as shocked, well, with only seeing her hand jester's and what ever I said.

 _ **Nico's pov**_

Me and Sabrina were sitting at the water under a patch of tree's off to the side where people didn't go much, she had a small sketch book with a few writing utensils and she used a ribbon to hold her hair up to see. She had her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth in concentration on her artwork. She's very good at drawing but didn't like people to know, I live with her so I know but others don't. We were sitting by the water watching as it was getting colder because winter was here, then out of no where she lift's her head and said

"Someone's talking about me, three someone's I believe." I turned my head to look at her raised my eyebrow and asked

"And how do you know this?"

"I can feel it like a buzzing feeling behind my ear that changes each time a different person talks, I'm just hoping its someone like Will or Frank and not someone mean. Ya know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, sort of." Then she went back to drawing and when see was done she let me look at it and when she was done putting her stuff away we talked about anything and everything, nothing and something. She told me about her life and I told her about mine, and after a few hours we got Hazel and did the same. We now knew each other better than anyone else, and it felt good to know that I had to loving sisters(half sisters, but technicality's really) that I could trust with anything and they could trust me, without judgement, always without judgement. As we were walking to the Pivillon we started talking about who could have been talking about Sabrina, and we came to the conclusion that it was either Drew or Will.

"If is is Drew we don't know who she could have been talking to, but she likes crowd's so I think it's Will." Hazel was sure without a doubt that it was Will and not Drew and I believed her, the question was why and with who.

"Who was he talking with then?" Sabrina was talking confidently with us now but was still working on it with the others, but she was determined to try.

"Not sure, but I believe it would be with his guy friend's. Nico?"

"I think it would have been with Leo, Percy, or Jason, there the gossipers in the group I believe... or the Stoll's."

"Well I would love to talk more but I have to meet up with frank, hope I can see you guys again before we leave."

"When do you guys leave, is it after the capture the flag that someone believes I'm to puny to participate in?"

"The day after actually, and you seem like an adequate opponent Sabrina, show them there wrong. Got to go see you round." When we got to the Pivillon Hazel was already seated, so we got our food and sat down, after a few minutes Sabrina said very quietly to Will

"Were you talking about me today?" The blood drained from his face and he looked like he might faint, I had to hold in a laugh when he started stuttering. She started twirling her fork in an indication for him to answer her.

"Um I-i mean we.. or I was... I mean it was... just I-i-i...um..." He was at a loss for words and looked like he thought she might rip his soul out right there, Percy and Jason didn't much better.

"So yes, good to know it was you, all three of you." She pointed her fork at each of them as she spoke and then went on eating, leaving them baffled. After suppressing my laugh I finished eating. When we were all done eating, Hazel, Sabrina, and me went back to the cabin well talking about the capture the flag game tomorrow.

 _ **Third person pov**_

After dinner Will didn't need to pull Percy and Jason aside, they went there themselves. All of them being terrified about how she knew they talked about her, so they talked about her again. Percy was the first one to say anything.

"How do you think she knew that we were talking about her. Do you think she can tell were talking about her right now?!"

"Do you think she knows what we said about her, or do you think she couldn't hear what we said... no, she had to ask if it was us, maybe she... no, I got nothing."

"It's like she just knew we were talking about her because she didn't ask anyone else if they were, so maybe she knew but wanted confirmation."

"She didn't seem angry or sad so I don't think she knows what we said about her. That would make you wrong Jason."

"Shoot, well maybe someone heard us talking and only saw two blondes and a black headed person and told her and she came to the conclusion that it was us."

"Plausible, probable, and most likely conclusion. Don't agree with it though."

"Well let's go with that and go to our cabins, cause we have a long day tomorrow."

"K, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Bye." And with a wave from each, they headed to there cabins for some sleep.

* * *

 **So this is my first fan fic so I'm really excited to see what people think. Hope you all liked it, and give me some constructive criticism, but no hate, hate is mean, and it just makes you look worse than the person your trying to hate on.**

 **If you all like it and want me to continue let me know and I will, although I may have already started it.**

 **With love, the writer**

 **nkcdreams0319**

 **:) :p ;|**

 **4,653 word's**


End file.
